1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate and a display device therefore and, more particularly, to preventing display aberrations.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display device is a kind of flat display device that displays images by using the optical anisotropic and polarizable properties of liquid crystal. That is, the liquid crystal display device controls the transmittance of light by controlling the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules.
Liquid crystal display devices tend to produce ghost images during the display of moving pictures.
It has been proposed to increase the frame frequency for driving the liquid crystal display device to a frequency higher than 60 Hz. In order to drive a liquid crystal display device at a frequency higher than 60 Hz, the internal pixel structure of the liquid crystal display device needs to be changed. That is, in the related art, the operation of the pixel is controlled through one gate line and one data line. However, as described above, in order to drive the liquid crystal display device at a frequency higher than 60 Hz, a plurality of sub-pixels are provided in the pixel region, and the sub-pixels are controlled through a plurality of gate lines and data lines. However, because this may have the effect of reducing the charging rate of each pixel, a vertical line stain may be generated, or a malfunction due to static electricity may occur.